


博士想和干员搞好关系10

by xinghua



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghua/pseuds/xinghua
Relationships: 炎博 葬博
Kudos: 46





	博士想和干员搞好关系10

报告显示我持续三天低理智值状态，伴随急性低血糖。

华法琳从静脉给我推了一剂高糖注射液。50％浓度的葡萄糖进入血液，我的大脑获得养分，身体和精神逐渐恢复常态。

“口袋里装点糖，感觉头晕立刻塞嘴里。”

她四处翻找，居然真的拿出一个铁罐子，抓起一把巧克力放进我外套兜里:“番茄巧克力，味道很神奇。嗯，比芥末味合剂好。”

“谢谢发发琳。”我的面部僵直还没完全缓解，发音不清不楚。

“……理智合剂，为什么不想再喝了呢？”华法琳坐到我对面，认真地盯着我。

药剂不知不觉间跟我的脑子和骨头融为一体，多次挽救我性命，让我一刻离不开它。我轻声说:“依赖性最近开始增加了，我怕自己断了合剂彻底变成疯子，那样罗德岛怎么办。”

她怔住好几秒，然后长长地叹气:“自觉抑制理智合剂摄入我们是很欣慰，但你也不能把自己搞成脑死亡啊。”

“报告我等会传给凯尔希。”华法琳对送葬人招手，“博士需要人看着他。我们信任你的执行力，因为你不会被他影响。”

“活着才最重要。一旦博士理智低下，就他算打死不喝，你也会给他硬灌进去，是吧？”她缓慢地发问。

“是的。”

听到送葬人的声音我猛地抬头，刚见面时那种不近人情的机械感扑面而来。

虚无缥缈的法律条文对我当头一棍——他已经用行动证明自己会这么做了。

明明说过会站在我身边的。

……不，不，不，是我太没用。我让他和她替我烦恼了。

可我真难过，比刚刚晕倒还要难过。这声应答仿佛一把刀子把我五脏六腑戳碎一地。

回房间的路上我不去看送葬人也不开口说话。到门口，我背对送葬人说:“你去休息吧，空闲时间和红云多聊一聊，她其实很依靠你的。”

我不敢面对他，如果看到后面那张脸上依旧写满镇定，我可能忍不住要冲送葬人发火。

身后人没动弹，我慌张地挠挠脸颊，提高音量:“我知道发发琳是担心我，我不生气。一晚上我就忘掉！明天快快乐乐去工作。”

腰上多了只手臂，送葬人大力揽着我走进屋关上门，我的身体被按到门板上。他低头亲吻我，在没有闭合的唇缝中追逐我的舌头。

短暂分离后重新迎上来，如此理所应当，好像两片嘴唇间凹陷的弧度就是为了……让另外两片嘴唇完美地契合。舌头交缠唾液交换，我的意识一团浆糊，在他的禁锢下不断颤抖。

“博士，您和我的约定还有效，无法解决的问题我可以向您寻求帮助。”

送葬人不继续深入，在很近的距离下看着我的眼睛。他皱着眉毛，面容里多出了挣扎和阴霾:

“为什么我现在感到迷茫？”

.tbc


End file.
